


Markiplier x Darkiplier | smut one-shot |

by DisortedDreams



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Lemon, M/M, What a mess I doing with my life?, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisortedDreams/pseuds/DisortedDreams
Summary: Mark was getting into the shower, he had just finished the eggnog video.He felt a presence behind him when he closed his eyes, he thought it was his mind trying to scare him. ‘Too many horror games’. Mark thought. But he couldn’t be more wrong, because before he even went to turn around. There stood his doppelgänger, Darkiplier.“Hello Mark~”





	Markiplier x Darkiplier | smut one-shot |

**Author's Note:**

> Smut warning! Please if you don’t like smut, then leave.  
> Smut= Sex scenes.  
> Doppelgänger= someone that looks like you, but you’ve never seen them before.  
> Italic: someone is thinking.  
> ————————————–——————————————————  
> Yes! I find a fandom! And I make dark shit because, it’s me.

You know when you get that feeling of being watched when you’re in the shower? Then you turn around and nothing is there? Well in Mark’s scenario, this was the complete opposite. Someone WAS there, someone WAS watching. 

And that someone was Darkiplier. 

Mark just got the eggnog bath challenge video done, and he was cleaning himself off. He was still wearing boxers, because he felt paranoid. He felt like there was someone behind him, there was in fact someone looking at his body. But he didn’t know it, “Hello Mark~” he heard someone say behind him. He gasped, and he went to turn in their direction. 

There stood his doppelgänger, his red piercing eyes starring at him. 

“Who are you?” He asked, the figure frowned. “Aww, Mark~ it’s me. Darkiplier”. He said, stepping closer to Mark. Mark took a step back, which made Dark step even closer. Soon enough, Mark was backed up against the wall. Dark inches away from his face. 

_Who the fuck is this?! Darkiplier is not real!_

“Oh, Mark I’m real alright!”. Dark said, placing his index finger under Marks chin, forcing him to look at him. “W-what do you want?” Mark asked.  _Did I just stutter?!_

Dark chuckled, and inched close to Marks ear. “You”. He bit down on Marks neck, making Mark gasp and struggle. But he couldn’t because, Dark is literally ten times stronger than him. But he had to get out of this, he had to. 

Dark kept sucking Marks neck, until he found his sweet spot. 

_Fuck._

Mark let out a wimper, as Dark kept tugging on that spot. “St-stop!” Mark begged. But Dark ignored him, and planted kisses on Marks jaw. Darks hand snaked it’s way to one of Marks nipples. And played with it. 

_Fuck! Why do I have to be sensitive there?!_

Dark smirked hearing that thought, and used both of his hands to play with Marks nipples. Mark tried to snake away, but Dark grinded his knee on Marks crotch. Mark stiffened, and let out a whimper. 

_Why do I have to be so weak?_

“I don’t know Mark”. Dark said. 

_Shit! He can read my mind! Ugh I’m so stupid!_

“I’m going to make a deal with you Mark”. Dark said. “W-what’s that?” Mark asked. “Well, I get to do what I want to you now. Or later I will ruin your life and kill all of your friends!” “What!? How the fuck is that fair!?” “It’s not” 

Mark thought for a moment, looked up at Dark, and nodded his head. “Fine”. Mark growled. “Haha, wrong choice”. Dark said. He palmed Marks boxers, Mark gasped and struggled. He heard a snap, and he felt his hands tie up. “Let’s have some fun~”. Dark said. Mark gulped, and shivered at Darks touch. Dark pulled down Marks boxers, and Mark blushed. Dark planted kisses on Marks stomach, and trailed down. He licked the tip of Marks member, and Mark let out a strangled gasp. Dark took in Marks length, and bobbed his head up and down. Humming while doing it, sent pleasure through Mark. Though he didn’t want to admit it, he kind of enjoyed it. He felt ashamed that he took pleasure from it. He moaned, loudly. He felt disgusting, and dirty. Dark stopped, and Mark felt a wave of disappointment wash over him. But that quickly faded when Dark grabbed onto Marks member, and tugged on it. Mark moaned, and bit his lip. 

Dark started pumping Marks member, and Mark moaned. 

_W-why? Why do I take pleasure from this?! He’s ME. I-I feel, so... dirty._

Dark smashed his lips onto !arks, and bit Marks lip for entrance. Mark refused, Dark pulled Marks hair. Mark gasped, and Dark took the chance to slide his tongue in. Mark moaned into the kiss. Dark pulled away, and got off of Mark. 

“That was fun~” Dark Said, as he vanished. 

_This was NOT fun._

 


End file.
